One Last Time
by jxackles
Summary: Sara has been with him for one year, but lately he's been distant & she can tell something is up. When she starts hanging out with his former best friend, what will come of it? for futureWWEdiva2011
1. Prologue

**I do not own: Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr. or "One Last Time" by Elise Estrada**

I lay in bed, next to the man I was in love with. But each day it seems like I losing him. I got out of bed and walked over to the window of the hotel room. It was pitch black in the room except for the little amount of light coming from under the door. I sat on the window seel and held my knees up to my chest. We were currently in New York on the road with WWE, soon we'd be leaving to go back home Tampa. But honestly I wasn't sure I wanted to go back with him. Things just weren't the same.

He had become very secretive, leaving the room at all hours of the night. Thinking that I didn't know, but each time he left I was awake. He was always on his phone; when I was in the studio, alone time together, work, he was always on. His former best friend warned me to watch out, but I didn't listen. I always thought that he was just trying to get me all to himself, but now, I wish I had listened.

He stirred in the bed, turning over to my side of the bed. I could hear him moving his hand around the sheets feeling for my body. Once he realized I wasn't there, he sat up and looked around the room. "Sara?" he asked getting up and walking over towards me. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I couldn't sleep is all."

"Come on babe, we have to get up early to catch the plane to Maryland." I sighed and got off the window seel. Back in bed, I laid on my side of the bed, as far from him as I could.

**So this is a new story for futureWWEdiva2011 (: this is just the prologue thats why is so short. but its a way to lead into the story (: I hope you like it. its based on the song "One Last Time" by Elise Estrada (btw its a great song!)**

**Love,**

**Ashley**


	2. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN RANDY,JOHN,TED, OR EVE. I DONT OWN "TURN AROUND" BY SAMANTHA JADE.**

"Sara!" I turned to see Randy running towards me. "Have you seen John anywhere around here? We're supposed to team up in five minutes."

"Sorry, I haven't seen him anywhere. Have you seen Teddy?" He froze at the sound of his name, they used to be the best of friends but something happened and Randy left the Legacy leaving Ted and Cody to be on their own.

"Sorry, no." I watched his retreating figure and rolled my eyes, they all acted like big babies when it came to stuff like that. Being former best friends I mean. Slowly I made my way towards the locker room and knocked on the door once I reached it. When I heard it open I looked up to see John standing in front of me.

"You know that Randy is looking for you right?" He laughed and nodded, probably imagining Randy freaking because John was nowhere in sight and they were due to go on live in less than three minutes.

"Yeah, I know, it's fun making him freak though," he smiled and held the door for me as I walked in.

"Good luck!"

"Thanks!" I walked into the locker room and found Ted sitting in one of the chairs texting on his phone. He hadn't noticed that someone else was in there, and he kept texting, laughing at something the person had just said. Slowly I made my way towards him; luckily his back was turned towards me allowing me to sneak up. Once i reached him, I reached over his shoulder and tried to grab his phone, but he was too quick.

"What the hell Sara?" he shouted.

"Who are you texting? Seriously, you're on that stupid phone 24/7."

"It's Cody."

"Oh, so do you laugh like a flirt every time Cody texts you?"

"What? No!" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms before starting to walk out, but he stopped me pulling me towards him. "You know that I only want you, right?"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to the studio. Only come if you really want to."

"What do you mean? I always want to." Once I again I rolled my eyes and released myself from his grasp. "I have to stick around 'til after this match, then I'll be there."

"Okay." I started to kiss him, but he turned so that I only kissed his cheek. "Bye." I hissed before walking out of the locker room. "Cody my butt."

"What was that?" I looked to see Eve standing behind me. "Talking to yourself again Sar?" I laughed slightly before reaching to give her a hug. "You know the first step to insanity, they say, is talking to yourself."

"Thanks for the lesson Eve, and yes I was talking to myself."

"You're going insane!" We both laughed as she said it, before continuing down the hallway. "Where are you headed, not going to go to the bar with us?"

"No, I'm going to head over to the studio downtown. I need some time to work on my stuff."

"Sounds like fun…"

"It takes time to make a wonderful album. I have to beat my last one."

"You'll do fine. I'll be sure to take a shot for you."

"Thanks."

"So, how are you and Ted?" That caught my attention, what did she mean?

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't want to sound mean, but you two just seem distant is all."

"We're fine."

"Okay. Well you better get going. I'll see you around alright?" I smiled and hugged her once again before walking out to the parking lot. I unlocked my Range Rover before climbing into the driver's seat. Was everyone starting to notice the space between me and Ted? Was it really that obvious? I tried my best to play off that everything was fine when we were around other people, but I guess I'm not as good an actress as I am a singer.

I drove downtown looking for the studio, after tonight we would be on vacation for a little bit. Maybe that's what we need, is time alone together. I sighed as I parked in the lot and slowly made my way into the building. Anthony had been waiting for me, setting everything up so that it was ready to go. We both planned on being here late, trying to finish as much as we could. "Hey chick," he said as I walked into the booth. "How's it going?"

"Fine."

"When you say fine, I know that everything is definitely not fine."

"It's all good, how's that?"

"What's bothering you?" But before I could respond, Ted walked through the door, and I threw my bag onto the couch before entering the recording booth. "Ready?" Tony asked through the mic, I nodded and put my headphones on. I did my best to ignore Ted at the moment, only wanting to let my mind focus on the music playing in my ears. But before long, I was watching him as he did his best to hide the fact that he was texting. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine what it would be like if I had the old Ted back. The one who doesn't hide his phone from me, who doesn't close the computer whenever I walk in a room, and who would never hide anything from me. "Sara… hello anyone in there?" I heard Tony's voice ask.

"Sorry Tony, I got distracted. Let's start over." He nodded and started the music again.

_"__Is It Me Or Did We Agree To Love  
>Tell Me Why I Don't Feel We Got Enough<br>It's You But What About Me  
>It Seems Like You Live A Life Without Me<br>Everything Seems To Have Your Time But Us  
>My Space In Your Heart Is Closing Up<br>And The Place Where Ur Picture Is Hanging Is The Only Time That Ur With Me  
>Don't Leave Me Out Here All Alone<br>I'm Still Right Here Where'd You Go"_

I looked up to see Tony giving me a thumb's up and Ted still on his phone. I rolled my eyes and continued singing, letting everything out. I prayed to God that hopefully this vacation would do some good.

**SO here's the second chapter, i hope you like it! (: Sorry for the delay, but starting school sucks! R&R **

**love,**

**ashley**


	3. Chapter 2

Slowly I made my way into the family room of the house, trying to be quiet so that I could surprise Ted. We had been on vacation for about three days and nothing had changed. I was starting to give up on trying figuring out what was wrong. As I entered the room I heard him typing on his laptop, but as soon as I stepped through the doorway he shut the computer and put it next to him on the couch. Rolling my eyes I made my way further into the room. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just checking my email."

"Anything good?"

"Nope." I could tell he was lying by the tone of voice he was speaking in. "Do you have anything planned for tonight?"

"I was thinking we could go out for dinner."

"Sorry Sarah, I can't. I promised some of my friends that I would meet them for drinks." I scoffed and left the same way I had come. It's fine that he wants to go out for drinks, but when I know that he's lying about who he's with, that's when I get pissed. "I'm sure that Angie next door would love to go to dinner," he smiled walking into the kitchen where I was taking out the orange juice. "You haven't seen her in a while."

"I just talked to her! We were hanging out all day today!"

"Oh… Well take her out to eat, my treat."

"Whatever Ted." I threw the bottle onto the counter and walked into the bedroom. I sat on the bed and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. I wasn't in the mood to fight and if I had stayed in there much longer then I would have exploded. "I know who I can take to dinner…"

"Randy!" I exclaimed and wrapped my arms around him. I was happy to find out that he was in town for a show when I text him. His facial expression told everything he was thinking: Why did she ask me here, what the hell is going on, where is Ted, shouldn't he be here? "Sorry about such short notice, but Ted blew me off and I needed someone to hang with."

"No, it's alright." I smiled and we opened the door to the restaurant for me. "I don't mean to be rude, but why did you ask me?"

"Because even though you and Ted don't get along, I still think you're really nice, and pretty cool."

"Pretty cool? I'm awesome!"

"Yes, you're awesome." We laughed in unison as he pulled out the chair for me.

The entire time I had a lot of fun, kind of like when Ted and I first started dating; Randy was the "legend killer" in the ring but really nice outside of it. He pretended to be some jerk, or maybe he really was, in real life but I never saw it. He was kind of cute and his personality really added to that. I laughed silently, what was I doing? I'm already in a relationship, I can't like Randy.

"You okay over there?" Randy asked breaking my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

"Okay…I'll believe that when pigs fly. You seem pretty preoccupied." Could I trust him, could I tell him what was going on? "You can trust me Sara."

"It's just, Ted has been acting really weird lately. Well for the last couple of months. I don't know wh-"

"Is he hiding things from you? Acting like he's doing something when he's really doing something else?" My eyes grew wide, how the hell did he know? "Listen, I was in a team with him and we hung out all the time. I know how he acts."

"What is going on?"  
>"One he's trying to hide something big, or two…he's cheating on you…" I felt a lump in my throat as he said it. "I know it's not what you want to hear, but those are you two options."<p>

"No, I'm glad to know that I can trust you." I felt him grab my hand and I smiled towards him. "Thanks Randy, you're really a great guy."

"Thanks, you want to get out of here?"

"I don't go back to the house on the first date, sir." He laughed and stood up offering me his hand.

"Is that what this is? A date."

"If you want it to be," I smirked as he paid for our food. He eyed me from the corner of his eye and I felt the blush rising in my cheeks.

"What if I do?" I stopped in the middle of the doorway as he said it; I couldn't believe that I was actually flirting with him. "Do you have any objections?" I shook my head and bit my lip as I followed him out of the restaurant.

"Randy… I don't really want to go back to the house yet; I know he's not there anyway."

"You can hang out at my hotel room is you want." I nodded and he opened the door of his car for me, allowing me to climb into the passenger seat. What was I doing?

**Sorry its so short! But i thought that i should end it there! I hope you like it! Thanks for all the alerts & favorites it means a lot! check out my new one shot Unbreak My Heart.**

**Ashley**


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning, with an arm wrapped around my waist. Slowly I opened my arms to see Randy sleeping next to me. He looked so peaceful lying next to me, a smile on his lips and his face looking so peaceful. I kissed his forehead before prying myself from his grasp and slipping his shirt that he had been wearing the previous evening before walking into the bathroom. Turning on the water I let it warm up before filling my hands with it and covering my face, washing away the makeup.

He was still asleep when I walked back into the room, his back facing the window as I began to get dressed. "Where are you going?" he asked with a hoarse voice.

"I have to get home. I have to change and go to the studio."

"Stay for a while, Ted won't know if you're gone or not." That earned a laugh from me as I sat on the edge of the bed. "Why don't I get you some breakfast?"

"No, I'm alright." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my shoulder. "I'll text you later and maybe we can go out again?" He scoffed and turned me towards me.

"I have to go; the next show is in Florida."

"Fine. But I'll be back soon."

"Good."

"Where were you last night?" Ted asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Oh wow, you noticed that I was gone?"

"Uh, yes."

"You mean you noticed that I was gone when you woke up and saw that I was nowhere in the house." He stopped cutting the apple that was on the counter and dropped the knife. "You never even tried to call me last night when you noticed I was gone; I bet you even brought a slut back. Didn't you?"

"Shut up Sara!"

"It's true then? You actually brought a girl home knowing that I might have been here."

"Sara…"

"What Ted, what are you going to do?" He threw the apple into the sink and walked into the other room. I scoffed and took a water bottle from the fridge before walking upstairs to change.

I changed into a pair of acid washed skinny jeans, a plain white tank top with black blazer over and a pair of black converse. I left my wet hair fall down my shoulders after my shower and grabbed my cell phone before leaving for the studio. Ted was nowhere to be found as I left, which at this moment I didn't care. Tony was hanging at the studio waiting for me to get there, calling me every ten minutes.

_**Ted**_

_"Randy, stop!" She squealed as he tickled her sides. "Please, please stop!" she asked in between breaths. _

_"Make me…" he whispered, before planting his lips on hers. She didn't fight, instead pulling his closer and snaking her legs around his waist as he pushed her against the wall. _

_"Randy…" she moaned as he kissed down her neck, and carried her towards a bed. _

I sat up in bed, feeling clammy as I thought about what I had just dreamt. It couldn't be possible, Sara wouldn't do that. She would never cheat on me, especially with my ex-best friend. Slowly I turned my attention to the other side of the bed, finding it empty. My eyes wandered around the room to try and find her. But she was nowhere in sight. Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and she appeared. Her face told me that she was not in the mood to talk.

"Are you okay?" But I didn't care, I wanted to make sure.

"I'm fine." Then I heard her mumble something that I couldn't understand. "Just go to sleep Ted. We have an early morning tomorrow."

**SOrry it so short! I have finals this week coming up & im like... well freaking. But i hope you like it! (:**

**Ashley**


	5. Chapter 4

"Morning," I sighed as I walked into the diva's locker room. A smile spread across Eve's face, she and I are practically sisters, attached at the hip. I felt her arms wrap around me and I relaxed against her. She could tell that something was wrong the second she saw me, her eyes were full of concern when she pulled away from me.

"Everythin' okay sweetie?" she whispered. I simply nodded and placed my purse on one of the chairs.

"Good to see you back!" Nattie exclaimed.

"Good to see you too Nat," I smiled and sat on the chair my purse had been occupying. "Hey Eve you want to head to the studio with me after your match?"

"Of course! I always love going with you!" Her eyes lit up and as she put on her in-ring boots. "I'll meet you by the ramp to the parking lot after I change."

"Sounds good, I'm going to go walk around. I'll see you girls later."

I aimlessly walked through the halls of the arena, thinking about everything that had happened. What I had done with Randy was something that I would never have imagined of doing before now. He was Ted's ex-best friend, someone that I shouldn't be hanging around with because Ted was my boyfriend. But the way he treated me, the way he dropped everything and went out with me, the way he held me; he was different from Ted. Of course I loved Ted before all of this, but slowly my feelings were beginning to fade for him. Even though I had only spent one night with Randy, it felt like I had had feelings for him for my entire life.

I felt someone bump into me, causing me to fall to the hard cement floor. I looked up to see Randy kneeling next to me, with a smirk on his face. "Sorry about that, let me help you up." He reached his hand to me, and pulled me up. "You okay?"

"I'm better now."

"How has life been treating you?"

"By life you mean Ted?" He nodded causing me to chuckle. "We have been practically ignoring one another."

"Well then you want to go out with me tonight?"

"I can't, I have to go to the studio." A small pout formed on his lips. "We can meet after." His eyes shone and he kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Text me." As he began to walk away Ted walked down the hall towards me.

"What did he want?" he hissed as he reached me.

"He accidently knocked me down, and was helping me up." Immediately he rolled his eyes, but not before lacing our fingers together; though my hand fell limp against his, not caring to hold his hand anymore. "I'm going to the studio with Eve after her match. What are you doing tonight?"

"Cody just asked me to go out for drinks with them after the show."

"Okay, well have fun then."

"Do you want me to stay in?" I stopped dead in my tracks, did he really just ask me that. "I will."

"No, go have fun. I'll probably pull an all-nighter anyway." He nodded released my hand before walking towards the men's locker room. What the hell was I getting myself into?

**So i hope you like it! sorry its so late, but im in texas and its hard being able to get on the computer! (: im kinda of developing it! R&R**

**love,**

**ashley**


	6. Chapter 5

WHAT ARE YOU DOIN'? I read the text and rolled my eyes before responding.

RECORDING.

HOW MUCH LNGR?

COME BY IN ABOUT HR.

SYL.

I signaled to Tony that I was ready to start again, Eve stood next to him listening to the music begin to fill the air. She smiled as I added my voice to the music and gave me two thumbs up. "That was amazing!" she exclaimed through the microphone.

"Thanks," I smiled as I walked out of the booth.

"I'm going to head to the hotel, you coming?"

"No, I'm going to stay a little bit longer. Work on some lyrics."

"You want me to stay?" Tony asked. I shook my head and grabbed a piece of paper. "Make sure that you lock up," he reassured me before grabbing his keys and pulling his jacket over his shoulders. I nodded and watched as they left the studio, leaving me to write. Or so they thought. I worked on a song as I waited for Randy to get there.

_"You told me there's no, to talk it out 'cause it's too late to proceed & slowly I took your words and walked away. No looking back, I won't regret no I will find my way. I'm broken, but still I have to say… IT'S ALRIGHT ITS OKAY! IM SO MUCH BETTER WITHOUT YOU. I WONT BE SORRY. ALRIGHT OKAY SO DON'T YOU BOTHER WHAT I DO, NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY I WONT RETURN OUR BRIDGE HAS BURNED DOWN. ALRIGHT OKAY, IM SO MUCH BETTER WITHOUT YOU. I won't be sorry."_ I smiled as I finished singing through it. This was probably one of my favorite songs I've written. Just as I was about to start the next verse, I heard someone open the door.

"Excuse me miss, but I'm looking for someone, you might know her." I bit my lip trying not to laugh at his darkish ways. "She about this tall, brown hair, gorgeous eyes, and is a singer."

"Um, sorry. I don't think I know that person."

"Oh that's too bad."

"What are you looking for her for?"

"That's for me to know." He winked and kissed my cheek.

"You're such a dork."

"You really have to go?" I whined as he sat on the edge of the bed. He turned around and pulled me into his body, kissing the top of my head.

"I'll see you soon."

"But Ted will be around."

"So."

"He and I are still together," I sighed and pulled on his shirt from earlier, making sure that he couldn't take it.

"I need that missy." I smirked and ran from the bed towards the bathroom, but he caught me by the waist and we fell to the ground. "Give it up."

"Make me." He smiled and kissed my cheek before raising the hem of the shirt.

"C'mon, we have to go. I'll drop you back at the studio so you can get your car."

"Fine." He helped me up and handed me the button down flannel that I had been wearing.

As we pulled into the parking lot I felt guilt rush over me, I knew what I was doing was wrong and I was still doing it. Randy was different from Ted, way different. He genuinely seemed to care about what I said, did, and thought. He didn't just push it all to the side and act like I had never said it. He was hard on the outside, but a marshmallow on the inside. "I'll see you later at the buses."

"Yeah, Ted will probably be hungover. Looks like a fun ride for me." He laughed and kissed me before I got out of the SUV. "Hey sexy, you have a girlfriend?" I joked as he rolled down the window. I leaned against the side of the car with my head inside.

"Well she's not technically my girlfriend, she's in a relationship with a real douche."

"Really? That's too bad. Is she going to end it with him?"

"Hopefully." I smiled and he leaned over the center console to kiss me. "You have to do something Sara."

"I will, just give me sometime to figure out how to do it."

"You can't keep leading us both on. You're going to have to decide."

"I know."

"Bye Sara." I waved slightly as I walked towards my car. I climbed into the driver's seat enveloped in the silence. What was I doing? I was in a relationship, but it was nothing like it should be. It was a "bad romance." I scoffed as I thought "bad romance" only in this time would I think about a Lady Gaga song. But it really fit the occasion. I rested my head on the steering wheel and went through my options. Option one: break up with Ted and get together with Randy quietly for a while, until everything calms down & then go public. Option two: break it off with Randy and stay in a relationship with Ted. Option three: break it off with BOTH guys and act like everything is going to be okay. Option four, well this is no option four.

_I want your ugly I want you disease. I want you everything as long as it free. I want you love, love; love, love, love. I want you r love. Hey, I want you drama the touch of your hand; I want you leather studded kiss in the sand. I want you love; love, love, love, I want you love. You know that I want you, and you know that I need you. I want your bad, your bad romance. I want your lovin', I want your revenge. You and me could write a bad romance. I want your lovin' and all your lover's revenge you and me could write a bad romance. Caught in a bad romance. Caught in a bad romance. _

"What am I doing?"

**Sorry for the late update! Been busy with packing & getting ready for HARVARD! (: ill be taking a writing class while i'm there so i might post some & see what you think! Hope you like it! R&R**

**Love,**

**Ashley**


	7. Chapter 6

I made my way into the lit hotel room, was Ted really still up? It was past one a.m. and we had an early morning of traveling ahead of us. I set my purse on the desk and opened my suitcase to grab a pair of sweats and tank top to sleep in. As I turned to walk towards the bathroom to change, the door opened and Ted stepped out. "How'd recording go?" he questioned kissing my cheek.

"Good, I even wrote a new song while I was there. Well started one," I replied with a smile thinking about the song that I had started writing. "Why are you still up? It's past one and we have an early day."

"Oh, I couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"I kept having a nightmare, and I couldn't sleep."

"The same nightmare?" He nodded as he sat back down on the bed. "Well just try to go to sleep, I'll be back in a few minutes." A yawn escaped his mouth as he lay down on the bed, covering his body with the comforters. I walked into the bathroom and immediately gasped as I saw the dark mark on my neck. "I'm going to kill him…" I whispered to myself. I slipped out of my clothes and into the sweats and tank top that I had taken out of my suitcase. Before I walked out of the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and threw my hair up into a messy bun. I heard him softly snoring once I walked back into the room, placing my clothes in my suitcase and zipping it up. I climbed into the bed and rested on the opposite side, as far from Ted as I could. I couldn't sleep that night, only thinking about the mess that I had created.

"Morning beautiful…" I heard someone whisper sitting next to me on the bus. Turning I saw Randy next to me, looking gorgeous as ever. My eyes burned from the lack of sleep of the night before but managed to smile. "You look tired."

"I'm beat…"

"Did you not sleep last night?" I shook my head and rested it on the head rest. "Where's Ted?"

"Checking to make sure we didn't forget anything. He'll be back in a few minutes."

"Why didn't you sleep?" I sighed and held my head in my hands.

"I just couldn't get everything off my mind. I've been trying to think of a way t-"

"What are you doing here?" I looked up to see Ted standing over us. He was glaring at Randy who as now standing up from his seat.

"She looked upset, so I came to check on her. We might not be friends anymore Ted, but she and I are friends. You just need to realize that." Randy hissed. He walked towards the front of the bus before getting off.

"Are you really friends?" I looked up at Ted who had a worried expression his face.

"Yes, and if you don't like it too bad," I responded taking a drink of the water that I had with me. "He has always been one of my good friends."

"Was something wrong? I mean that's why he said he was over here."

"No, I'm fine. Just tired is all." He nodded and sat next to me, intertwining our hands, though mine fell limp against his. There was no spark anymore, nothing to keep me interested. It was time to tell him the truth, time to let it out. I turned to face him, my mouth open but I quickly shut it. I had a long drive to go, and I wasn't about to ruin it. I would wait until I got to the next show.

**SOrry its so short! but i thought it was best to end it there! (: hope you like it R&R its greatly appreciated . **

**love**

**ashley**


	8. Chapter 7

"Hey Sara!" I turned to see Eve catching up to me. She smiled towards me as she reached me. "What are you doing girl?"

"Honestly Eve, I don't know."

"What do you mean?" I could tell that she was more than confused now. Did I tell her everything that had been going on lately? She was my best friend, I could tell her anything right? She already thought that Ted had been acting really strange lately, and had suggested that I leave him. I sighed and stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Why don't we go outside, get some fresh air?" I nodded before following her towards the entrance to the parking lot. "Okay Sar, you have to tell me what's wrong. It's not healthy to keep it all inside."

"Please promise not to judge..." Her facial expression told me that she was even more confused, but agreed to what I had asked her. "So you know how Ted has been acting really strange lately?" She nodded and her face smoothed out a bit. "Well, I know that he has been cheating on me, and I've finally had enough of it..."

"And this is what has you so upset?"

"No... Randy does."

"What does Randy have to do with this?" I looked up at her, and instantly her mouth fell agape. "Oh... my... gosh... you're sleeping with Randy!"

"Shh!" I hissed, looking around to make sure that no one had heard her outburst. "Yes, I am. And I'm not just sleeping with him, we've been hanging out and going out to dinner for a while now."

"Dinner?"

"We say that it's for business. Ted has never even once asked about it... He just says 'Okay, go have fun. Not that you will because it's Orton. I'm going out with some of the guys.'"

"Still Sara, all this is doing is lowering yourself to his level." I knew that she was right, but right now I didn't really care. "I mean, you should have at least waited until you weren't in a relationship."

"Eve, you don't get it! It's like I'm not in one already, Ted is not the same person he was a year ago." She sighed and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, before looking at me seriously. "I just don't know how to break it off..."

"You just have to do it. Either before the show or after, you can't keep dragging this on and leading Ted to believe that everything is alright..." My look told her that he knew things weren't alright, but that didn't matter to her. She was right, I had to do it. I planned on doing it after the show, when he had already fought and wouldn't have this on his mind. He could fight with a clear head. "Please do it tonight. You have to."

"I will, after the show. When he has already fought."

"You promise?" I nodded and suggested that we head back inside because she would be having a match soon. "Be good while I'm out there," she played before heading towards the gorilla station to begin strecthing.

I sighed and walked into catering, where Cena, Morrison, Mike, and Ryder were sitting having a conversation. John Cena called me over to them, pulling a chair out next to him so that I could sit down. "Hey girly, you okay?" he questioned his eyes full of concern. I looked around the table, everyone waiting for my response.

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me Sara. I can tell when you are and you know it. It's my job to know these things." I laughed slightly before looking up at him. "You can tell me, they won't spill. If they do I'll kill 'em all."

"It's just been hard with Ted..."

"Did he hit you?" Morrison questioned, sitting up straighter in his chair. "Because if h-"

"No! No, nothing like that. Thanks though JoMo." He smiled and they others waited for me to finish. "It's just been hard because he's so different lately. And... you all have to promise not to spill..." I waited before I continued, as they all swore to keep it a secret.

"Do it have something to do with you breaking up with him?" Zack asked.

"What?" I hissed, unable to believe what I had just heard. "Where the hell did you hear that?"

"Well... I kind of heard your's and Eve's conversation outside earlier..." If looks could kill, he would be dead. He had been ease dropping on our conversation? "I wasn't ease dropping, I was just walking into the building and heard something about you needing to break up with him. And then something about you and Randy..." As if on cue, Randy walked into the room. I could feel my throat tighten and vomit forming. I had that feeling just before you get sick. Right after he walked in, Ted followed only adding to the sickness. What was I supposed to do, if Zack hadn't been finished talking then they both would have heard what we were discussing.

The other guys looked between Ted and Randy, afraid of what was about to transpire. Ted walked around to me and placed his arms around me. I looked towards John, pleading for help. "Hey Ted, who is it that you're fighting tonight?" he asked.

"Kingston, why?" Ted asked with a strange look on his face.

"Oh no reason, I just couldn't remember. You're match is before mine so I was just curious." Ted nodded before turning his attention back to me.

"Hey so I was wondering if you wanted to go out after the show?" I swallowed the lump in my throat, but felt the vomit rising. I covered my mouth and ran away from them, into the bathroom. Sitting on the cool tile floor I sat next to the toliet, trying to keep whatever was about to come up, down.

"Sara?" I heard someone ask. I recognized the voice, but didn't want to answer the door. "C'mon Sar, just open the door."

"No... go away," I pleaded.

"No one is here but me, I promise..." He wasn't about to give up, and I knew that there was no way to get him to leave. Slowly I made my way to the door and unlocked it, allwoing him access. The door opened slightly before he came in. "You okay?" he asked, sitting next to me as I leaned against the wall next to the toliet. I shook my head and he pulled me close to him, wrapping his long, tattooed arms around me. I relaxed against him; allowing everything to dissolve out of my mind for the next few minutes.

**HEY! Sorry it's been a while... I've been kinda busy with my dad & I leave for Harvard on Wednesday! :) So what do you say happens? R&R *can we try for at least five reviews for next chapter?***

**love,**

**ashley**


	9. Chapter 8

"Sara are you okay? You looked like you were about to get sick earlier…" Ted questioned as we walked towards the parking lot. I took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to say it. I stopped in my path and pulled him to the side of the walkway. We had finally hit the ramp leading outside, and the cool air enveloped my body. "What happened?"

"Ted, we need to talk." He nodded in response, urging me to go on. "Listen, I don't know how to say this… but I think it would be best if we took a break. Things just aren't what they used to be. You're different, I'm different, we're both just two totally different people." He stood in shock, unable to process what I had just said. It's not like he didn't see it coming, he had been sneaking behind my back for a while now; he was stupid to think that I would put up with it much longer.

"Is this about Randy? You two have been awfully close lately..." he hissed. I took a deep breath, not knowing if I should really tell him.

"No, it's not. He and I are just really good friends, and he's been there for me. He actually listens to what I have to say and cares."

"Sounds like you've developed a crush on ole Randall."

"Just like you and Maryse?" His eyes grew wide and I could see him swallow the lump in his throat. "You didn't think I knew did you? Well newsflash! I did. And you can take you're precious little whore and live a grand life. I don't want to be with you anymore."

"She is not a whore!"

"Wow… Okay, well I'm still leaving you. And you and the 'not whore' can live together. I'll be out of the house in a few days. Oh and guess who's going to help me…" I got no response, smiling I added. "Randall."

I walked away from him, leaving him there to think about everything I had just said. But as soon as I turned my back I heard shouting from the direction I had just come. Turning I saw Randy and Ted in a screaming match. _Great, just what I need_ I thought as I walked back towards them.

"You are such an inconsiderate prick!" Ted shouted towards Randy, who was standing with a smirk on his face. _God that smirk was so sexy… What are you thinking? You just got out of a relationship!_ I sighed before stepping in-between the two before they could get physical.

"Just stop, okay? Both of you, Ted, Randy has nothing to do with me breaking up with you. It was all on me, not him. And Randy, don't eg him on. Please?" He sighed and nodded the smirk that had been on his lips now replaced with a straight line. Ted scoffed before walking away from us, glancing behind his back to see what we were doing. Just before he reached his car I saw him stop by someone, pulling them to him and kissing them. I assumed it was Maryse; he really thought that it affected…

**Sorry its so short! but i thought that i should end it there... so im gonna be pretty busy with my classes so ill probably be updating on the weekends. Hope you enjoy! R&R **

**love **

**ashley**


	10. Chapter 9

"So how are things with you and Ted?" John asked as we walked through the hotel lobby towards my SUV to drive to the recording studio. Eyeing him, he knew exactly what had happened. "Oh, so what about you and Randy?"

"What about us?"

"Are you together now?"

"No, I'm not ready for a relationship yet. I want to focus on my album and then a tour promoting it. I don't want to be so invested in something that will probably end up like the last one if I just jump into it." He nodded opening my door for me before climbing into the passenger seat. "Are you sure you want to go with me? I'll probably be pulling an all nighter."

"I can call Randy or someone to pick me up if I have to." I nodded in response before turning on the car and pulling away from the hotel. "You want breakfast, my treat."

"No I'm fine, thanks though. Do you want something? I can go through a drive thru. "

"Please and thank you."

Pulling into the recording studio he stuffed down the rest of his Egg McMuffin before taking a drink of his rather large orange juice. I chuckled turning off the car, his cheeks were full of food and he was having difficulty swallowing. "You don't have to scarf it down you know, I can wait."

"Nope, let's go!" he said swallowing the food.

Walking into the studio I took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of leather and a mixture of other things. Tony sat on the long leather couch reading _Rolling Stones_ as he waited for us to arrive. "Johnny boy! It's good to see you," he exclaimed giving John a manly hug. I rolled my eyes and walked into the booth waiting on their love session to be over.

"Can we get started?" I shouted, though I knew that they wouldn't hear me. "Can we get started?" I repeated, opening the door. Tony agreed and turned on the mic before starting the music.

_"It'd be easier if there was someone else, I might understand if we had had a fight. And we lying here, but you're somewhere else. I don't want to see what you don't feel. So just turn out the light. I know you're trying but you heart ain't gonna fake it; a faded love there's no way I can take it. So exposed, might as well be naked. But baby I've been prayin'…"_ Tony cut it and I looked up at him, a smile playing on his and John's lips.

"That was great Sara! That was the only part we had to do for that song, we should work on the new one that you just got done with." Nodding I pulled out the lyrics that I had just worked on for my newest song. "Ready?" I nodded and waited for the music to begin playing.

_"You told me there's no, to talk it out 'cause it's too late to proceed & slowly I took your words and walked away. No looking back, I won't regret no I will find my way. I'm broken, but still I have to say… IT'S ALRIGHT ITS OKAY! IM SO MUCH BETTER WITHOUT YOU. I WONT BE SORRY. ALRIGHT OKAY SO DON'T YOU BOTHER WHAT I DO, NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY I WONT RETURN OUR BRIDGE HAS BURNED DOWN. ALRIGHT OKAY, IM SO MUCH BETTER WITHOUT YOU. I won't be sorry… _

_You played me, betrayed me, your love was nothing but a game. Portrayed a role, you took control. I… I couldn't help but fall, so deep… IT'S ALRIGHT ITS OKAY! IM SO MUCH BETTER WITHOUT YOU. I WONT BE SORRY. ALRIGHT OKAY SO DON'T YOU BOTHER WHAT I DO, NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY I WONT RETURN OUR BRIDGE HAS BURNED DOWN. ALRIGHT OKAY, IM SO MUCH BETTER WITHOUT YOU. I won't be sorry…_

_Don't waste you fake shed tears on me, just save them for someone in need. It's way too late, I'm closin' the door! IT'S ALRIGHT ITS OKAY! IM SO MUCH BETTER WITHOUT YOU. I WONT BE SORRY. ALRIGHT OKAY SO DON'T YOU BOTHER WHAT I DO, NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY I WONT RETURN OUR BRIDGE HAS BURNED DOWN. ALRIGHT OKAY, IM SO MUCH BETTER WITHOUT YOU. _

_I won't be sorry…_

_It's alright okay, alright okay, without you._

_No matter what you say, it's alright okay, alright okay, without you._

_I won't be sorry."_

I took deep breath finishing the song and stepping out of the booth. John was in shock, but a smile broke out on his face once he saw me. I sat next to him, waiting for Tony's response. "Well?" I asked.

"That was awesome! Honestly I think that we should just keep it like that, kind of like a raw version. You know?"

"That would be awesome! It should be an extra on the CD," John added, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "You alright kid?" he whispered, noticing that I wasn't joining in on their discussion. Nodding and smiling I grabbed a bottle of water before chugging it. "Well I think I'm going to go, I kind of want to go to the gym."

"You have fun with that," I responded sitting back down. "I'm not taking you."

"I'll call Randy."

XOXO

"Sara!" I turned to see Eve walking down the hallway towards me, I smiled and hugged her as we continued down the hallway towards the elevator. "What are you doing today?"

"Heading home, I have to add finishing touches on the album, and then start preparations for tour…"

"What? You can leave yet!" she exclaimed stopping in the middle of the hallway. "Why are you leaving so soon?"

"Because I have to start getting ready for my fall tour." A pout formed on her lips as we entered the elevator. "I'll visit I promise, and I'll send you passes and tickets."

"Yes! That's just what I wanted!" Laughing I stepped off the elevator, running into the person who had been trying my best to avoid. "Hey Teddy," Eve smiled trying to ease the tension.

"Hey Eve," he responded coldly.

"Where are you headed?"

"I'm going upstairs to grab my stuff before the show."

"Oh, okay, I'll see you around then?" He nodded before walking into the elevator. "You two can't just avoid one another…"

"Yes we can, and I will."

"Whatever Sar." I smirked before walking into the hotel restaurant. I saw John, Randy, Zach, and Morrison sitting at a table together. Eve and I headed towards the table, sitting next to the guys. Eve sat in between Zach and JoMo while I sat in between the other two. "Hey boys, how's your morning going?"

"Great, how about yours Miss Evelyn?" Zach asked.

"Good."

"So Andy, what are you up to today?" John questioned taking a bite of his omelet.

"I have to do finishing touches on the album, then heading home to work on tour arrangements."

"Tour arrangements?" JoMo asked.

"Yeah, I'm going on a tour this fall to promote my new album."

"That's awesome Sara! I can't wait, we're invited right?" Zach questioned. I nodded earning a smile from all of them.

"If you all will excuse me, I have to get to the studio before I head to the airport," I said sadly. I gave each of them a hug, stopping at Randy last.

"Do you need a ride to the airport?" he whispered in my ear as I leant down.

"Yeah, that would be great!" He smiled and bid everyone farewell before we left.

**Think something is gonna happen on the way to the studio/airport? R&R**

**So since i only had one class yesterday & had to read only 4 stories, i decided to work on some stories while i still could! Today i have my other class (creative writing: beginning fiction) so i think tht it will be more time consuming! but ill post when i can! just be on the look out! Thanks for all the reviews/alerts i reallly appreciate it! **

**love**

**ashley**


	11. Chapter 10

Pulling into the studio I waited before exiting the car, waiting for him to say something. We hadn't spoken a word since we had left and I was begging for him to say anything. I turned towards him as he looked towards the building in front of us. I saw him look at me from the corner of his eye, before turning towards me. "How are you going to move out Sar, no one is going to be there to help you," he questioned, seriousness written all over his face. "You can't do it all by yourself."

"I was hoping that you would help me."

"I would love to." A smile formed on his lips as he said this making me smile in return.

"I have to get in there, Tony is waiting for me." Nodding we stepped from the car before heading into the studio. Tony looked as though he had just gotten there himself, making me feel less terrible for being late. "What do we have to do today Anthony?"

"All we need to do it pick the songs for the album, you finished the recording yesterday. We have to pick which ones you want to put on it."

"Can't we put them all on it? I would love to have a bonus disk!"

"I don't know Sara…"

"Oh c'mon Tony, live a little!" Rolling his eyes he sat down on the stool before the sound system. "Please?"

"If we have to, but now I've come here for nothing."

"I'm sorry! You can get the airport early now."

"Thanks Sar." Smiling I hugged him lightly before he grabbed his bag and walking out of the studio.

"He didn't seem to be in the best of moods," Randy retorted once Tony had left. "Wonder what was wrong."

"Don't worry about him, he's always grumpy, but now we have two hours to kill before I have to be at the airport."

"We have two hours huh?" He cornered me against the wall, his face mere inches from mine. "Sounds like fun," he smirked before pressing his lips to mine. As if an instinct, my arms wound around his neck bringing him closer to me, and laughing as we fell backwards onto the large couch provided in the room.

XOXO

"Randy I'm going to be late!" I shouted back into the studio where he was taking his sweet time getting dressed.

"Well I would already be out there but I don't think that I can fit into your shirt," he retorted a small smirk on his lips. "May I please have my shirt back?"

"Nope, I want it."

"I will give you one of my others!" Laughing I walked back towards the car, but found myself crying from the laughing fit I was having when he stepped out in my shirt. I was glad that it was one of my overly large t-shirt so that I wouldn't rip when he wore it. "Now give me back my shirt," he hissed pushing me against the car.

"Or what?" I found myself having a hard time keeping a straight face with him standing in front of me with my shirt on. "Just put one of your others on."

Rolling his eyes he opened the back of the SUV and pulled out one of his own t-shirts from his suitcase. Pulling my shirt over his head, I involuntarily licked my lips at the sight before me. _Damn it Sara, you just got out of a relationship. But it didn't really seem to care with what just happened inside. _I smiled thinking about my afternoon with Randy, earning a confused glare when he saw me. "Why are you smiling?"

"No reason."

"You're such a terrible liar." Chuckling he threw my shirt at me before climbing into the passenger seat. "I seriously want my shirt back."

"You're not getting it."

"Why's that?"

"Because I want it, plus it's very comfortable."

"I hope you enjoy it."

"Oh I will," I retorted with a small wink.

XOXO

"Are you going to visit me?" I questioned, feeling his arms snake around my waist.

"I'm helping you move smart one, what day should I be down there?"

"Come next week that way you can let Vince know, call me to let me know though." He nodded before a sad smile appeared on his lips. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to miss you," he pouted. I was actually making the Legend Killer, the Viper, Randy Orton pout?

"I'm going to miss you too." My arms wound around his neck before he pressed his lips to mine lightly. "I'll see you soon."

"I'll call you." I smiled weakly at him as I grabbed my suitcase and walked into the crowded airport.

_What am I starting?_

**OKAY! i know its kinda cheesy, but its kind of sets up for the rest... LOL tell me what you think! :) R&R i love to hear from you guys!**

**love**

**ashley**


	12. Chapter 11

I stepped into my home in California, looking around at all of the boxes that were scattered in various places. Sighing I collapsed into my couch, closing my eyes trying to catch a few minutes of sleep before I had to leave for sound check. My phone blasted through the house, waking me up from the few moments of sleep I earned. "What the hell," I whined reaching towards the coffee table to grab my phone.

R WE SERIOUSLY OVER?

The words shocked me, what did he mean we're we seriously over? Of course we are, I would think that he would have understood that the night at the arena.

YES

BC OF ORTON

NO

THEN Y

U CHEATED ON ME MULTIPLE TIMES MITE I ADD

IM SORRY SARA I LOVE YOU

DON'T FEED ME THAT SHIT TED

I threw my phone on the chair across from me as I rested my head on one of the pillows trying to sleep once again. Again my phone began to ring, making me scream in frustration as I sat up and grabbed it from the chair. I felt the anger leave my body when I saw who was calling.

"Yes Randall?"

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping."

"You lazy girl, get up!"

"I don't want to…"

"You have sound check in thirty minutes."

"How do you know that?"

"I have my ways."

"You're such a creeper."

"You like it."

"Whatever bye." Hitting the end button on the screen I placed my phone on the table in the foyer before checking my appearance in the mirror. Pulling my hair into a ponytail I grabbed my phone and purse before leaving my house.

XOXO

"Thank you God for giving us the opportunity to perform here tonight and the each night for the next three months. Watch over Sara and the others as the give their best out there. Amen," Kate, my manager, said as everyone in the huge circle bowed their heads.

"Amen," everyone said before cheering, ready to start the real show.

"Good luck Sara," Matt, one of the dancers, encouraged.

"Thanks Matt, don't fall on your ass tonight okay?"

"I won't." He laughed before heading out on stage. I felt butterflies arise in my stomach as I reached my entrance. Stepping out onto the stage every sign of nervousness left my body and I pushed everything that was bothering me aside, giving this my all.

After the show I found my way to my bus, where I would be living for the next three months. "Sara you have a visitor!" Kate exclaimed opening the door. I looked towards the door of the bus to see Randy and John standing there.

"What are you two nerds doing here?" I laughed placing my phone on the table.

"We came to see your first show, duh!" John exclaimed sitting across from me in the booth as Randy slid in the booth next to me, wrapping his long tattooed arm around me. "You did amazing Sara."

"Thank you. What did you think?" I questioned Randy, looking up into his steel blue eyes.

"I didn't like it," he smirked.

"What? Why?"

"All of those guys looking at you like they want to fuck you, I don't like it."

"Well I don't like all of those women looking at you like they want to fuck you right there in the ring, so we're even." He laughed as he kissed my temple. "Aren't you two supposed to be in New York right now?"

"Well we asked Vince if we could come out to your first show," John answered taking a drink of the water he had taken from the fridge. "And of course he said yes."

"Well duh, he likes me."

"Whatever you say Sara."

"When do you have to leave?"

"Our flight leaves in the morning," Randy answered. "When do you leave?"

"They plan on leaving sometime in the morning." A smile appeared on his lips when I answered and I laughed when he glared towards John. "You'll never guess who I heard from the other day."

"Who?" he questioned as he kissed down my neck.

"Ted." He stopped turning me to face him before he said a word. "He just asked me if I was serious."

"What did you say?"

"Yes, then he asked me if it was because of you."

"And?"

"I said no, it wasn't. I said it was because he had been cheating on me for God knows how long."

"So you're not rethinking this?"

"No." He pressed his lips lightly to mine before pulling away and resting his forehead on mine. "I don't think that we should really do anything quite yet though, I don't want to ruin anything between us." He sighed before nodding and pulling away from me. "What do you want to do while you're still here?"

"We'll do whatever you want."

"Why don't we watch a movie? I have a million of them here." He laughed lightly before following me into the bedroom in the back of the bus.

After the first movie ended, my head rested on Randy's chest as it rose and fell with his breathing; his arms wrapped around my frame, holding me close to his body. Looking up at him it was hard not to kiss him as he wore that sexy smirk that I loved. "What are you staring at?"

"What?" I asked, knowing that I had been caught.

"I said what are you staring at?"

"Nothing…"

"You're lying."

"I wasn't staring." He chuckled as he slid out from under me before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Where are you going?"

"I should probably leave don't you think?"

"How are you going to get back, John left you here."

"He's out in the car smarty."

"Don't leave yet."

"Why don't you want me to go?"

"Because I'm not going to see you for a while."

"I thought that you wanted to wait before we start anything." Sighing a small pout formed on my lips as he stood up from the bed. "Don't do that Sara." I bit my lip before placing the pout back on my lips. "Sara, that's not fair."

"Don't leave."

"But you said-"

"Forget what I said."

**Im so sorry i haven't updated :( I've been pretty busy with classes and stuff but i hope that you like this chapter! :) what do you think is going to happen with Sara & Randy, or Ted? R&R **

**love**

**ashley**


	13. Chapter 12

**alright so i know that this chapter isn't the best, but i hope that you like it! i had major writers block & im so sorry its been forever! i think that there will be one more chapter (maybe two). :) **

**Did everyone see RAW tonight! omg right! HHH took over & John Cena is not fired! (i was legit crying during that, bc he is my favorite! my friend Cait just became a #CeNation #Ortonite & #BeliEVEr Sunday during MITB) - (she is with me Harvard and none of them watch it, except her now) **

**R&R! love ashley**

SARA I KNOW THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ME OR SEE ME. BUT I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT IM SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I DID. I SHOULD HAVE NEVER DONE IT. I KNEW THAT I WAS TAKING A CHANCE OF LOSING YOU, BUT I STILL DID IT. IM SO SORRY, I DON'T DERSEVE YOU. YOU DESERVE SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME. RANDY IS A GREAT GUY, HE WAS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS. I KNOW THAT HE'LL TAKE GREAT CARE OF YOU. I HOPE THAT WE CAN STILL BE FRIENDS? I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU COMPLETELY. LOVE TED

"What the fuck?" Randy said reading the text message I had just received. He looked up from the screen on the phone, unsure of what I was thinking. I had just finished my tour, ending in the same city that they would be performing in the next night. His long tattooed arms wrapped around my body, pulling me closer to him before pressing his lips to my forehead. I rested my head against his chest, taking in a deep breath and breathing in his scent. "Do you want to go tonight?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"We need to get going then." Standing up from the bed he reached his hand out towards me, intertwining our fingers as I stood up. "Sara you don-"

"I'm fine Randy."

XOXO

I turned around to see Ted walking towards me, a smile spread across his lips. "Hey Sara, how are you?" Eyeing him suspiciously, I smiled weakly. "How are you and Randy?"

"We aren't even together Ted."

"Oh."

"How's Maryse?"

"She's good."

"You're really together?" I couldn't believe he was already in a relationship. I guess I don't have much room to talk, but he was already in an official relationship? Seriously.

"Yes, I'm sorry Sara."

"What are you sorry for? I'm fine, and I'm glad that you and Maryse are working out."

"Did you get my text earlier?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't respond. My battery died before I could." The lie slipped out before I could hold it in; how did I tell him that I ignored it, not wanting to start anything. "Sorry about that."

"That's okay. I heard that your show was a hit."

"Yes, it was great! My last show was actually last night, here as a matter of fact."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's great Sar, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Ted."

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Randy's long arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to his toned body as he pressed a small kiss to my temple.

"I was just asking Sara how she was," Ted said before smiling weakly towards us, eyeing Randy's arm. "It was good to see you." He walked down the hallway, disappearing down one of the connected hallways.

"What the fuck was that?"

"What was what?"

"That."

"What's that?"

"You and Ted."

"Are you jealous Mr. Orton?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I don't get jealous."

"I think someone is jealous!"

"I am not!" I laughed lightly before pressing my lips to his, pulling away leaving him with a pout on his lips. "I wasn't finished kissing you."

"Well I was finished kissing you."

"Sara-"

"Go get dressed, it's late." I pushed him away towards the locker room before finding my way towards the parking lot. Leaning against the SUV I waited for Randy to come out, looking up at the stars that filled the dark sky. I heard someone walking around me, I looked to see Natalya. She smiled when she saw me, heading in the opposite direction she was going.

"Sara, how are you?"

"I'm great Nattie! I've missed you though."

"I've you missed you too! I heard that your tour went great though. I also heard this little rumor."

"What rumor?"

"You can't tell that you heard it from me."

"What is it?" She sighed, debating whether she should really tell me. I stood with my arms crossed over my chest, waiting impatiently as she decided how she would tell me. She would open her mouth to begin, but close it before words could escape. "C'mon Natalya, Randy will be out here in a few moments?"

"Randy, how are you and Randy?"

"What do you mean how are we? There is no 'we.'"

"Oh."

"Did someone tell you that there was a 'we'?" Before she could respond I saw Randy walk up behind her, smiling towards his good friend. She embraced both of us before walking away, checking over her shoulder as she left. "Is something going on that I should know about?"

"What do you mean," he said opening the door to the passenger side. He shut the door before climbing into his own seat. "Did someone say that there was?"

"Nattie said that there is some rumor about me going around." I looked at him, seeing him swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. "What's the rumor?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Oh don't play stupid with me Randy." He turned in his seat, looking me directly in the eye. "I want to know."

"Sara-"

"Randy."

"Sara, I just- I didn't know how to tell you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He pressed his lips to mine, leaning over the center consul of the SUV. His fingers tangling in my long brown hair, pulling me closer to him, and my arms wound around his neck before straddling him. He left a trail down my neck, reaching the sweet spot near my collarbone, leaving a mark. His forehead pressed to mine, his icy blue eyes boring into mine. "What's wrong," I said trailing my fingers down the side of his face.

He waited a few moments, before looking me in the eye once again. I waited for him to speak, wanting to hear his voice. Want to know what was bothering him this much. "I want to ask you to be my girlfriend."


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay so I redid this chapter (: I just reread it & changed a few things. I hope you enjoyed this story, especially futurewwediva2011 (: I might do a sequel for this one, I'm not sure yet. Its up to futurewwediva2011. lol. but im sorry if the end wasn't as good. :/ thank you for reading!**

**love, ashley **

My head rested on Randy's chead rested on Randy'st as it rose and fell with every breath he took; I absent mindedly played with his fingers as he slept unable to fall asleep myself. I looked up at him before a smile broke out on my lips; his blue eyes met mine and I could feel myself begin to melt. A smile appeared on his lips as he sat up. He pressed his lips to mine before trailing down my neck and shoulders. His lips met mine once again before he began to play with the hem of his shirt that I had been wearing. I laughed pushing him away earning a pout from him as he hovered over me.

"What time do we have to leave?" I asked my hands playing with the little bit of hair on the back of his neck.

"That's what you stopped me for?"

"Maybe."

"Our flight is at nine, we have four hours."

"Looks like we better start getting ready then."

"Babe…" he whined trying to pull me back onto the bed. I laughed as I grabbed a pair of shorts from my suitcase. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Do what? I'm just getting dressed."

"You could not get dressed," he whispered in my ear. I took a deep breath, biting my lip before turning to look at him. "You look great either way."

"Stop trying to seduce me."

"It's fun." He smiled before pressing his lips to mine once again, picking me up so that my legs wound around his torso. "See you think it is too."

"Whatever Randall." He smirked before placing me on the bed again. "No don't try it; I have to take a shower." He sighed in defeat after a few moments before letting me up. "You love me."

"Yeah, yeah."

"That hurts Randy." I said as I stopped in the middle of the hallway, my hand over my heart acting like I was in pain. He rolled his eyes before standing in front of me, his fingers trailing down my arms as he whispered in my ear.

"I love you Sara, you know I do." He smirked at me before pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Go take your shower."

XOXO

Walking into the arena I could tell that everyone already knew. Eve and Natalya smiled at me before stealing me away from Randy. We walked towards catering before talking about everything that had happened. They still couldn't believe that Randy and I were together; it had only been a few months since Ted and I broke up and I was already with Randy. But they were happy because they knew that I was happy. I was the same Sara that they met when Ted and I first started dating, I was finally happy.

"What did you guys do last night?" Eve asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"We didn't do anything!"

"So you didn't have amazing sex after he asked you to be his girlfriend?" Natalya scoffed in disbelief.

"That's not for you to know."

"That's a yes," they agreed simultaneously.

"I didn't say anything!"

"Didn't say anything about what?" we heard someone ask. Turning around we saw John and Randy standing behind us. Both men had a smirk on their lips. "Didn't say anything about what?" John asked again.

"Sara and Randy having amazing sex last night after she agreed to be his girlfriend," Eve stated causing Randy and me to blush.

"I knew it!"

I rolled my eyes as I stood up, Randy followed me from catering intertwining our fingers as we walked down the hallway. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm perfect, why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason, I was just curious."

"They don't bother me Randy."

I smiled as I pressed my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. We pulled apart as a crew member cleared his throat, informing Randy that he had five minutes.

"Don't worry we have plenty of time the rest of this week." I didn't understand what he meant. "Vince gave me the rest of week off." I stared at him in disbelief. We would be able to spend the rest of this week together without any interruption. I smiled before he pressed a light kiss to my cheek. "I'll be back soon."

I couldn't believe this. Everything was going great. I watched as he walked away towards the gorilla position to head out to the arena. Everything was perfect. Randy was perfect; everything I had always wanted in a guy. I just hopeed that things didn't go down the same path as they had with Ted. I don't think I could handle it again. He smiled at me once more before disappearing from sight. That smile made me melt. I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks as I walked away to watch his match on the moniter.

Things were perfect now. Hopefully they would stay this perfect.


End file.
